Kate Kane (Arrowverse)
Katherine "Kate" Kane is a tritagonist of the Arrowverse and the protagonist of the 2019 TV series Batwoman. She was first introduced in the Arrowverse crossover Elseworlds. Kate is the maternal cousin of Bruce Wayne, who was secretly Batman. After surviving a car crash that killed her mother and presumably her twin sister, Beth, Kate attended military school where she was eventually kicked out after coming out as a lesbian. Kate spent five years traveling around the world, learning combat and survival skills before returning to Gotham City where Batman had mysteriously disappeared. Once returning to Gotham City, Kate discovered her cousin's secret identity and took up his mantle of being Gotham's protector; secretly operating as a vigilante known as Batwoman. Kate Kane is portrayed by Ruby Rose. Biography Early Life Kate was born in January 1990 to Jacob and Gabi Kane, along with her twin sister, Beth, growing up, Kate was very close to her cousin Bruce Wayne, who was like an older brother to her, when she and Beth were little, they once visited Wayne Enterprises, where Kate convinced Beth to sneak into Bruce's office, Kate noticed a woman's necklace in a square pyramid-shaped glass container. She was about to touch it, when Beth stopped and convinced her to leave the office immediately. On Fridays, after school, Kate and Beth would go to a waffle and eat chocolate-covered waffles. In January 2003, Kate and Beth were in a car driven by their mother on their way home from their Bat Mitzvah when they were rammed by a school bus hijacked by the Joker, the family's car veered off of the road, almost going over a bridge until it was stopped when Batman arrived and attached a grappling hook each to the bridge and to the car, believing the car was safe, he immediately left to save the children on the bus from the Joker, the pillar of the bridge slowly began to give way; Kate quickly climbed out of the car, shouting for Batman and asking why he was leaving so suddenly, Beth tried to wake their mother, to no avail. Kate reached out for Beth's hand, but it was too late, and the bridge's pillar gave, plunging into the cliff's river below. Due to these events, Kate started believing Batman only cared about catching the villain. The tragedy left Kate and her father, Jacob broken, though Bruce comforted Kate through her healing process, sometime during Beth's disappearance, Kate had a nightmare, and Jacob hugged her tightly, even though she had a bed, she slept in the living room in case Beth called, she then made her father promise they'll never stop looking for Beth. After the search for Beth had expanded to Bludhaven, Jacob received a call from someone who claimed to be Beth, but the call was cut short. Jacob traced the call and traveled with Kate to its location. While Jacob checks upstairs, Kate goes down into the basement. Kate notices a mysterious door inside the basement and approaches it. She calls out Beth's name, but hears no response. Unbeknownst to Kate, Beth actually was inside, but was threatened by the owner of the house that he would kill anybody she spoke to. Thinking that Beth wasn't there, she and Jacob left the house. Sometime later, Jacob brings Kate waffles, but Kate doesn't want to eat them, she says that they should instead be looking for Beth, however, her father points out that they've been looking for months and deserve a break, however, Kate tells her dad she feels like this was all her fault because Beth went to check on their mom, but instead of helping, Kate climbed out, she feels like she could have tried harder to save her sister, but was scared that if she stepped too far, she'd fall down too. Later, Jacob tucks a blanket over a sleeping Kate and sees a map of the area where the car went off the bridge, and the places they have already checked for Beth. Jacob breaks into tears and walks away with it, he crumbles it just as he sees Kate is awake once more and is seeing him crying, Jacob calls her over and holds her tightly, he tells her that investigators found skull fragments on a nearby farm and had them tested, and they belong to Beth, Kate correctly doesn't believe it, as she had already checked the farm on multiple occasions and calls Jacob a traitor for giving up before walking away. At some point, her father married Catherine Hamilton, and Kate met her step-sister, Mary Hamilton. Studying at Point Rock Academy Personality Abilities *'Peak of human physical condition:' As a vigilante, former soccer athlete, and former member of the Point Rock Academy (being one of the academy's top cadets alongside Sophie Moore), Kate is in the best physical condition, strong enough to throw her enemies into the air and quickly master opponents much larger than her with relative ease. In fact, her physical strength seems to be even a bit inhuman, as she succeeded to lift and throw around full-grown men with ease. She was strong enough to punch through the ice from underwater, kick open the boarded-up doors to Bruce Wayne's office, and break a metal staff over her knee. She is fast enough to exit a room unnoticed, not dissimilar to her cousin. Kate also has a high level of stamina, as by her own admission, she can hold her breath for two minutes, but it gets "shaky" after two minutes pass. Her father gave her permission to join the Crows which she turned down, putting her on par with former Navy SEALs and Green Berets. **'Acrobatics/Free-running:' Since becoming Batwoman, Kate has developed free-running skills and can fall from a height of several feet without hurting herself. Her abilities allow her to dodge and attack with fluidity from different directions without losing balance, as seen during her duel with the Executioner. She has also shown to be capable of reaching the tops of skyscrapers throughout Gotham. When Kate returned home, she was able to easily climb up to a window of the Wayne Enterprises building. She demonstrated the ability to perform multiple variations of flips during her training in the Batcave. **'Honed senses:' Kate's senses and reaction time are superb. She was able to avoid a sword strike from one of Alice's henchmen without looking. *'Master hand-to-hand combatant/Martial artist:' Kate is a highly competent unarmed combatant and an extremely skilled martial artist. She was able to quickly subdue Oliver Queen, a master martial artist in his own right, and Barry Allen simultaneously when reality itself was altered and they had each other's powers and skills, although it took them by surprise. Her fighting style so far is comprised of Boxing, Tai Chi, Kung Fu, Kickboxing, Karate, Taekwondo, Krav Maga, Sambo, Judo, Hapkido and she has also displayed skill in grappling her opponents in a fight. Cisco Ramon referred to Kate as "badass" only moments after witnessing her in action and Kara Danvers even stated that the two of them would make a good team, not dissimilar to their cousins' relationship. Before becoming Batwoman, Kate easily defeated several of Beth Kane's henchmen and even made use of her environment to fight them off, i.e. weaponizing a fire extinguisher, frying pan and a door. **'Expert knife-thrower:' Kate is proven to have great accuracy when she threw her Batarang at an escaped inmate at Arkham Asylum and caught it when it returned to her after subduing the inmate. She also accurately threw one to knock Beth Kane's remote off a building. **'Master stick-fighter:' Kate is proven to be a highly skilled stick-fighter; as she was able to take down Beth Kane and the Wonderland gang with a bo-staff. **'Marksmanship:' Kate is highly skilled in the use of firearms. She dominated the sharpshooting competition and earned a medal for her skills at Point Rock Academy for hitting her target dead-on every single time, even while she was hungover. She was the only one out of 200 members to do this. She later precisely shot a Crows Security van's tire from 50 meters to rescue Julia Pennyworth. *'Keen intellect/Business acumen:' Kate is very intelligent; despite her part-time vigilantism, she manages Wayne Enterprises, which she is currently turning into a real estate business without any perceivable difficulty. Alice called her "clever". **'Expert investigator:' Kate is a very perceptive individual; she was able to quickly determine that Supergirl is Kara Danvers. She thought to access Wayne Enterprises' security camera feed, which was not included in the Crows Security network. She is also observant of small details; she recognized the miniscule writing on a paddle held by one of Alice's henchmen, which allowed her to locate her whereabouts. She also noticed a pattern in the Executioner's methods of killing. **'Expert of deception:' Kate is very good at keeping her own identity as Batwoman a secret; both the highly intelligent Oliver Queen, Barry Allen and Kara Danvers were unable to deduce her alter-ego; Kara had to resort to using her x-ray vision to discover who Batwoman is. **'Expert driver:' Kate rides a motorcycle. *'Intimidation:' As Batwoman, Kate has an intimidating appearance, capable of instilling fear in her enemies. This was seen when a criminal, from Arkham Aslyum, cried out of fear when he saw Batwoman. However, despite this, she is not as terrifying as Bruce Wayne (under the persona of Batman) even a psychopath like Beth Kane didn't display any visible signs of fear towards Kate; prior to her discovering that the latter is Batwoman. *'Stealth/Infiltration/Escape artist:' Kate is extremely secretive, being able to approach other people without being sensed. She was able to escape from a pair of handcuffs using a paperclip as well as using a nail to escape from a pair of handcuffs. Kate also quickly evaded her father's line of sight before she went to find Alice. Kate was able to snatch a Kryptonite compact from Bruce Wayne (Earth-99) without anyone noticing. *'Indomitable will/High tolerance for pain:' A driven and determined individual, Kate is nearly fearless and almost never gives up under most situations; for example, she (correctly) never believed that her twin sister, Beth Kane, was dead, even when her father, Jacob Kane, told her that investigators found skull fragments on a nearby farm and had them tested to reveal that they belonged to Beth and that the farm had already been checked on multiple occasions due to the fact that Beth's body was never found. Kate also has a high tolerance for pain as she didn't display any signs of discomfort when she received stitches on her shoulder. During the Crisis of 2019, Kate was revealed to be the Paragon of Courage due to her bravery. Gallery Images Batwoman cw.jpg Batwoman S1 Poster.jpg CW Batwoman.jpg Batwoman-4_1200.jpg|Kate face-to-face with Alice. Batwoman vs Alice.jpg Batwoman first look.jpg Batwoman suit.jpg|The Batwoman suit Batwoman S1.jpg Alice-Kate-kane.jpg|Kate with Alice/Beth. Batwoman_subduing_the_Flash_and_Green_Arrow.png|Batwoman subduing Green Arrow and Flash. Crisis_on_Infinite_Earths_-_Stream_the_first_3_promo_1.png Batwoman_character_promo_-_Kate_Kane_2.png Batwoman_character_promo_-_Kate_Kane_3.png Tumblr 7d44d59b271f91969d68e37de333f1c3 8de37f0a 640.jpg Trivia *Kate has many tattoos, it is also implied by Kara Danvers that she has some that can't be seen. *Kate can hold her breath for two minutes. *Kate is allergic to feathers. *Kate is Jewish. Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:DC Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Military Category:Warriors Category:Selfless Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Related to Villain Category:Titular Category:Archenemy Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Honest Category:Arrowverse Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Businessmen Category:In Love Category:Siblings Category:Lawful Good Category:Superheroes Category:Amazons Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Hope Bringer Category:Wise Category:Strong-Willed Category:Strategists Category:Fighter Category:Narrators Category:Outright Category:Martial Artists Category:Lethal Category:One-Man Army Category:Stalkers Category:Merciful Category:Dreaded Category:Sophisticated Category:Batman Heroes Category:Vigilante Category:Obsessed Category:Control Freaks Category:The Chosen One Category:Superman Heroes Category:Chaste Category:Justice League Members